Behind Those Red Glasses
by DeadPoolRox
Summary: Twilight:X-men version. Jean Grey comes to live in Forks, Washington to live with her father. She expects the worst, until she meets a mysterious boy named Scott Summers. What happens when Jean finds out his deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't twilight and I don't own any of the X-Men characters. They sadly belong to Stephanie Meyer and Marvel Comics.

Readers: In this story Jean isn't a mutant and does not have any of her powers either, she is just a normal girl. Also, I had been planning to write a story like this for a long time and finally decided to. I always compared the Bella-Jacob-Edward love triangle to the Jean-Logan-Scott love triangle, so I thought that it would be fun to make a story using the twilight storyline and X-men characters.

Chapter 1: First Impressions

I was having the most amazing dream when someone woke me up. "We're here Jean", I opened my eyes to see my mother trying to wake me up. I must have fallen asleep along the way. I got out of the car and stretched out my arms, Paul (my mother's new husband) took out my bag from the trunk.

I would be taking a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour to Port Angeles and a one hour car drive to Forks with my father.

"Jean," I turn around to look at my mother "You know you don't have to do this."

She was right I didn't have to do that, and I didn't want to.

"But I do want to go mom!" I lied, trying to put as much enthusiasm as possible.

I would be leaving the beautiful city of Phoenix, the place where it's always hot. God, I loved the sun….

But most importantly, I would also be leaving my beautiful, caring, bizarre mother who has always been there for me no matter what.

You might be asking yourself now, "Why is she leaving then?"

As you know my mother remarried, but not just some average guy. She married a baseball player. When you marry a baseball player, it includes going to a lot of places for games and such. That's hard to do when you have sixteen-year-old daughter along with you. So my mother had to stay at home with me, but I knew that made her unhappy. I knew she wanted to go with Paul wherever he went. I insisted my mother to go with him and that I would be fine alone, but she didn't want me to be home alone. The only way to solve this problem would be by going away, so I did.

Your second question might now be, "Why is she going to live in Forks?"

Well, I don't necessarily have to go live in Forks; I could go live with my older sister Sara and her long-time boyfriend Joey in New York. I don't want to bother my sister, besides I can't stand Joey (I can't believe my sister is still going out with the stupid jerk!).

The only choice is my father who lives in the small town (You can barely see it in maps since it's so tiny) of Forks, Washington. There my father, John Grey, is the police chief and lives alone.

You want to know what's funny? I hate the rain, the cold and all of its ickyness and I'm going to a place where it's cold and rains non-stop. Yup, me a girl who hates rain and loves the sun is going to the worst place possible, but hey at least my mom's happy.

I looked up; it was now time for me to leave. I gave my final good-byes to my mother and Paul.

"If you ever want to come back, just call me!" she insisted as I was leaving, "I'm sure I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" I urged.

I remember when me and Sara would go every summer for one month to Forks. I stopped going after i turned twelve, but Sara still goes to visit John. She actually loved Forks and she missed John. Everybody knew Sara in Forks and Sara knew everybody. Sara is also just like John, i mean she even looks just like him. They both have the same facial feature like their wavy brown hair and their big honey-like coloured eyes. I always envied they're eye colour because you never really see people with golden eyes like that. I mean I don't even look the slightest bit like John, i look more like my mother. I have her red hair (looks more orange than red to me though, but people say its red), her emerald green eyes and her tiny nose. They say that red hair is rare, but in my mom's side of the family there are a bunch of gingers.

I finally arrive at the Port Angeles airport and there he is. My father. He was in his police, i could see the blue and red light on top shining. When i went there he gave me an awkward hug, "Its good to see you Jean," he smiles and i half-smile back at him. It felt weird hugging, actually this whole moment felt weird. He obviously looks more older,you could see his wrinkles easier now and you could see white strands of hair here and there. But for his age he pretty good. I've pictures of him and mom before and he was real handsome.

There was silence for the first twenty minutes until he finally spoke "You've grown taller since the last time i saw you"

"Well it's been four years since I've seen you dad, so i must have grown" i wasn't allowed to call him John to his face.

He nodded "So how's Elaine?"

"Mom's good" I looked outside and it was raining. Ugh...

Sometimes i feel sorry for John, he really loved her and mom left him in such a bad way. But i can understand why she left, she just couldn't stay being kept in such a small place like Forks. When Sara was three and I was only a few months old, my mom took us and escaped to my grandparents' house. Months later they divorced. It wasn't that my mother didn't love John anymore, it was just that she was tired pf the every day routine, she wanted something new.

After some time, John decided to talk again "I got you a car", i guess he really wanted me here to buy me a car "What kind of car?"

"Actually its a truck, its a Chevy" he grinned "Where did you get it?"

"Do you remember Sean Cassidy, the Irish guy who lives at La Push?"

"No"

"Well, anyways he gave it to me for free since he doesn't use it anymore"

"What year is it?"

"Well, he said he got it around the late eighties... but trust me the truck is in good condition"

As long as the truck works, I'm fine with it.

We finally arrive, the house is still the same since I last came. I also got to see my new car and I love it. The car was red (it need a paint job, but its still nice) and big round fenders. John also showed me to my room, it was still the same since the last time I came to visit. John ordered pizza for dinner and we watched a movie. John was still the same, he never really was a talkative person and still isn't.

I was so happy to drive my own car, it smelled like peppermint and it was very clean. It was pretty easy to find Forks High School, because everything it just around the corner. As i came out of my car, everybody was staring at me and whispering. They probably have never had a new student come here, since this town was so small everybody here grow up with each other. I'm the newbie, the weirdo from Arizona.

I went inside the main office, a woman with unnatural auburn hair and glasses looked up at me "Yes?"

"I'm Jean Grey" I informed her

"Oh yes, the Chief's daughter" she smiled and started handing me various sheets of papers. She then explained to me where i had to go for each class and the note i had to give to every teacher.

The classes weren't hard to find. I meet a guy named Bobby who helped me around. At lunch he took me to his table with his friends, many came around trying to talk to me since i was the new girl. One of the girls was named Alison, she told me about all the gossip in school. I wasn't really listening though, but i needed from time to time so she could think I'm listening.

As I went up to go throw my remains in the garbage, i saw 5 people sitting in a table apart from everyone. There were very strange.

"Who are they?" i asked sitting down.

Alison looked the same way "Them?" I nodded

"They are the foster kids of Mr. Charles Xavier and Dr. Moira MacTaggart "

I looked at each of them, they looked normal yet something about thing made them different. There were three boys and two girls. The first boy was extremely tall, probably the tallest student here, and very muscular, he had piercing blue eyes and pure black hair. Another boy was average height, lean yet muscular, hair with the colour of sand and brown eyes. The last boy was over 6'0 tall, muscular, had chocolate brown hair and wore red sunglasses. But even with the glasses he still looked handsome

The girls had strange hair colours, one girl had violet hair while the other had magenta hair. The girl with violet hair also had violet eyes and very beautiful. She had the height and body of a model. The magenta haired girl had black eyes and was very small. She had features of a pixie and walked as if she was dancing, she too was beautiful.

"The big one is Peter Rasputin, the girl beside with the purple hair is Betsy Braddock. Those two are are together. The one that looks depressed is Kurt Wagner and the weird girl beside him is Megan Gwynn. They are also together. The guy with the glasses is Scott Summers."

"Why does he wear glasses indoor, the Scott guy?"

"He has this medical condition that won't allow him to take off his glasses. But that's okay the glasses make him look hotter!"

For some reason this Scott guy has something about him that i can't look away. I feel like going to talk to him.

"Is he a junior?"

"Yup, he's in my math class where he sits right in front of me"

"Maybe he's in one of my classes."

"Do you know how many girls he's rejected?"

"Maybe he's shy?"

"Or maybe nobody is good enough for him, not that i would care anyways. I mean I'm just telling you Jean, so you won't get hurt trying to get him to like you or whatever" This made it seem that Alison was talking about her own experience when she got rejected by Scott.

After lunch i had biology, Kitty, who sat with me at lunch, went with me since we had the same class together. She was shy, she didn't talk much but that was okay.

At biology, I handed my slip to my new teacher and he gave me a couple of books. I looked to see that all of the seats were taken except one. The mysterious boy known as Scott Summers had nobody sitting beside him. Now i would get my chance to talk to him. But when i looked at him it seemed that he was angry. Even though he wore glasses, his mouth made a frown and his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. It seemed that he was looking in my direction, although i wasn't sure since he was wearing glasses. Maybe he hit his knee against the table and it really hurt.

"Miss Grey, you can sit right beside Mr. Summers over there" he pointed to the direction where Scott sat.

I went to sit down and turned around to introduce myself to him, but the moment i did i regretted it. He was staring at me with the same angry face as if i killed his dog. For some reason his glasses had two bright lights in middle where his eyes were as if he had laser eyes . Right away i turned around, but i could still feel his eyes on me as if they were burning me. The whole class i was looking at the teacher and i couldn't turn around because of him, it was miserable. I wanted to ask him what i did wrong, did i know before. Maybe i met in one of my visits to dad and did something that hurt him. But i would have remembered somebody like him. What made it worse was that this class was going so slow, it seems like life hates me.

As soon as the bell rang, Scott ran out of the classroom. I was glad but at the same time angry. Glad, because i wouldn't have anybody staring at my furiously. Angry, because a person i barely knew was staring me down for no reason.

I wanted to confront him and i was going to, but right then i had gym class.

"What did you do to get Summers so mad?" I turn around to a cute baby-faced blond guy with baby blue eyes.

"Nothing, i don't even know him" i shrugged, even this guy noticed Scott's weird behaviour.

"Yeah, Summers is pretty messed up," He said "You're Jean right?"

"Yup the new girl and you are?"

"I'm Warren" He smiled "What's your next class?"

"Gym on the first floor" i said looking at my schedule

"Cool that's my next class too, I'll walk with you"

The whole way he flirted with me and then asked me if i wanted to go somewhere to eat with him after school. I kindly declined telling him that i had to do something important.

After school i went to the office to hand in some paperwork. As i entered the office, i saw Scott talking with the secretary in a low voice. I saw the secretary shake her head and say "Sorry there aren't any other classes available for third period." Third period was biology.

"I guess I'll have to stay in biology then" Scott turned around and saw me. He still had the same face he had in biology. He walked right past me and slammed the door.

I walked to my car hurt by somebody i didn't even know. I then heard a honk of a car "Hey Jean, are you sure you're busy tonight? There's this real nice place with great hamburgers!" It was Warren still trying to get me to go out with him.

"Yeah sorry, maybe another time" i went inside my car and started the engine.

First day of school and somebody already hates me with passion. Maybe i should have gone with my sister and her idiot boyfriend instead.

* * *

Please Review guys!!!!!!!!!! It's my first story! I'll give you virtual hugs and kisses if you review! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Summers Return

Chapter 2: Summers Return

I dreaded going to school the next day. I didn't want to see Scott's evil glare in biology. Maybe I should have been the one to go to the secretary and ask to switch classes.

At lunch I sat with the same people I sat with on the first day. I looked at the table where Scott sat yesterday, expecting him to be furious again. Instead I only see his adopted siblings, two boys and two girls. A wave of relief washed over me, now I wouldn't have to sit beside the person who hates me the most.

Warren come over to our table "Do you guys want to come to La Push beach? I heard that the water is great for surfing" he asked. John told me that La Push was the place where the previous owner of my truck lived, I think his name was Sean Cassidy. Kitty and Alison both agreed to come, I wasn't too sure. I wondered how a beach was here, maybe it was rainy with gooey sand and cold water.

"Come on Jean, it'll be fun!" Kitty insisted

"Yeah you'll have fun Jeanie, I'll even teach you how to surf!" Warren urged

"Well, ok I'll go if Warren never calls me Jeanie again" I laughed, although I really did hate when people called me Jeanie.

"Deal"

I looked over at the table where the Xavier kids sat at. Did that girl Betsy really have violet eyes?

"Is that her real eye colour?" I asked

Alison and Kitty turned to see who I was talking about.

"Oh Betsy... I doubt it, I think she got contacts. Although she never said she did, but have you ever seen anybody with eyes that colour?" Alison said "Jean, the girls might be prettier than most girls here, but they're still weirdos. I mean look at Megan, who dyes their hair completely pink?"

"I don't think they're weird, they're just original," Kitty added "And Alison, remember when you wanted to get blue streaks?"

"Yeah but that was in the eighth grade, when dying your hair weird colours was cool" Alison defended herself

I walked to biology with Kitty, thinking terrible thoughts of how HE might be there waiting for me with a gun to kill me for something I don't remember doing. I think I got to carried away because Kitty was staring at me with an eyebrow raised, "Aren't you going to go in?" she pointed inside the classroom. I realized that I have been standing there for a few minutes at the door. That's how freaked out Scott got me with his angry look. Imagine how it would have been if he showed his eyes, maybe they would be blazing with fire.

Surprisingly, he wasn't there and I was happy to be there by myself. Biology class was actually pretty fun without him.

I went home at ease, happy that today was Scott Summers free. I decided to call my mother to see how she was doing. After the second beep, my mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me Jean"

"JEAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME WHEN YOU ARRIVED?" I have forgotten how loud my mother could be, I think my room actually moved.

"Mom, could you lower the volume a bit? I think I'm already deaf in one ear."

"Sorry sweetie," I also forgotten how my mom could go form one subject into another if you distract her. "I have so much to tell you about Florida! But first tell me how's Forks going for you"

"Not bad actually, I made some new friends and dad bought me a car"

"A car?"

"Well more like an old truck, but it's still great, I mean I love it"

"That's great honey, are there any cute guys?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh my gosh! Tell me all about it!" My mother also tended to act like a teenager from time to time, but that was one of the reasons why we got along so well.

"Jean, are you there?" You see, I did think someone was cute, actually more like beautiful, but I didn't think it would be right to talk about him after what happened.

"Yeah I'm here, so how's Paul?" I changed the subject.

"Oh Paul's fine and he's practicing real hard for the next game" She continued talking to about Florida and how great the place was.

I went down stairs, John didn't come home yet. I took this opportunity to cook something for him, I don't think he had a real home-cooked dinner since my mom left him. I cooked him steak and potatoes, with salad on the side.

John came home and was shocked when I told him that I cooked dinner (See I told you he hasn't had a good home meal in a long time). We ate dinner in silence, until he smiled and said "I forgot to tell you that Sara called earlier"

"That's nice, how is she?"

"She's good, still going out with the jerk, but other than that she's fine." It was no secret that John disliked Joey as much as I did and maybe even more.

"She said that she coming to visit us in the summer." John said smiling, I knew he liked that she was coming to Forks. He missed Sara. It's not like she's his favorite, it's just that they relate to each other a lot like I do with my mom. I'm not jealous because if I came to visit John as much as Sara did, I probably would have the same relationship with him. I guess it's my fault that John and I don't relate much to each other. I'm not saying that he doesn't want me here though, because trust me he does.

"That's great. Hey dad I was talking to mom today too"

"Really, what does Elaine say about Florida?" Sometimes I wonder if maybe John is still in love with my mother.

"She says it's really nice and that it's always sunny"

"That's nice." Our conversation ended there as we ate the rest of our dinner in with only that sound of forks and knifes.

The rest of the week went flying by. Scott Summers didn't come for the whole week. Everyday I would look over at his table and see the same four people everyday with one seat empty. Maybe he transferred to another school, but why? Because of me?

It was Monday, I was starting the second week of my new school. As I got out of my car, people started waving at me. I waved back, even though I didn't even know their names they knew mine.

At lunch I entered happy as usual until I saw him. He was back after being gone for almost a week. He was sitting at his usual table with his four other friends who were as strange as him.

"Jean it's your turn, get something" I look up at Alison for a few seconds unsure of what to do.

"You okay Jean?" Warren asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, could you pass me a soda?" I acted as cool as possible so they wouldn't suspect anything wrong with me.

I looked to see if he was still angry, but he wasn't. I think he was smiling a bit. Maybe going away for a week was a good thing for him. As soon as he looked my way, I turned my head.

"Why is Scott looking at you?" Alison asked.

"He is?" I asked surprised "Does he look angry?"

"No...In fact he's smiling. Why? Did you do something to him?" Scott was smiling while he was looking at me? Maybe he wasn't angry because of me after all.

"I didn't even talk to him yet"

"So why did you ask me if he was mad?" She kept looking at him and that would make it obvious that we were talking about him.

"Would you stop staring at him?" I said in an angry voice. Just then the bell rang.

As I went in, I saw him sitting there reading a book. I slowly walked down the aisle, think about what I was going to say to him. I sat down and took my textbook out. Scott put his book away and turned to look at me but not with the face as I first seen him with.

"Hello, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day, I'm Scott Summers,"He smiled "And you must be Jean Grey"

"How do you know my name?" I said after awhile, I was too stunned that he decided to talk to me.

"Everybody knows your name here, they've all been waiting for you to come since Chief Grey told them you were coming to live with him" I nodded. I guess that was a stupid question to ask, of course everybody knew my name in this tiny town.

He was about to say something when the teacher comes in. We did a lab that I've already done in Phoenix, we were the first ones to finish. He took this opportunity to talk again.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other day," he apologized "I was having a really bad day."

"It's okay" So it wasn't me he was angry at, it was just that he was having a bad day. This made me look at him in another way. I mean if I was having a bad day, I would've acted the same way.

He looks out the window; it was starting to rain. Eww... "I love the rain" he commented and I made a disgusted face.

"I hate the rain, it's so wet and gloomy..."

"That's what I love about it, I love how it feels on my skin when the raindrops fall."

"I still prefer the sun"

"If you liked the rain so much, why did you come to a town where it rains the most?"

"Um..." Nobody has asked me that since I came here, why was he so interested? "Well, it's complicated"

"I can keep up" he persisted

I shrugged my shoulders, "My mom remarried"

"You don't like the guy?"

I sighed "No, that's not it. He's a great guy and good for my mom. The problem was that he traveled a lot and every time he did, my mom would have to stay with me and I knew that made her unhappy. So I decided to live somewhere else. But I couldn't live with my sister, so I moved in with my dad." I can't believe I was telling him all of this.

"And now you're unhappy?"

"I..." Why did he care? "I was at first but maybe that was because I missed my mom." He nodded. It seemed as if I was talking to my psychiatrist.

Now it was my turn to ask him questions. "Why do you wear those red glasses all the time?"

"Uh..." Now he understands how I felt when he asked me all those questions. "I have this weird illness in my eyes" he finally said in a low voice.

"What's it called?" Ok maybe I was pushing it.

"It's called-" Just as he was about to answer the bell rang. "I have to go" He said quickly as he got out of his seat and left.

I checked the mirrors of my car as I was going home. In one of the mirrors I could see Scott standing against his shiny Volvo talking to his bizarre friends. For some reason this boy interested me, maybe it was the fact the he wore sunglasses when it was raining or how he seemed to stay away from everybody as much as possible. I don't know but I couldn't wait until the next biology class to talk to him again.

* * *

Please Guys REVIEW!!! VIRTUAL HUGS TO ANYONE WHO ALREADY REVIEWED!

By the way are any of you guys Deadpool fans?


	3. Chapter 3: Laser Eyes

Chapter 3: Laser Eyes

You want to know something stupid? I woke up and the first person I thought about was Scott Summers. Out of all people, its him I think about. I should be thinking about somebody like Warren and how cute he is. But I was thinking about what colour Scott's eyes would look like. Maybe he has ocean blues or chocolate browns, or even nice, beautiful greens. See, there I go again, thinking about him. Why him? I guess I'm weird like that, instead of thinking about a guy who likes me, I'm thinking about a guy who doesn't like me so much.

I almost crashed into another car as I was entering the school's parking lot. 'Damn you Summers! Look what you've done to me, now all I can think about it you' I thought glaring at him from my car mirror. Well I guess it wasn't his fault for being so sexy and... ok I seriously had to stop.

I took my backpack and locked my car door. I wasn't even looking where I was going I just kept thinking. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Am I ok?' All of a sudden I heard a weird screeching noise. It was a car coming towards me at full speed. I was sure I was going to die, until somebody grabbed me. I couldn't see their face, but all I could see was red lasers hitting the car and making it go back. The red lasers were coming from somebody's eyes, Scott's eyes. Was I hallucinating? I look back at the van and it was torn in half. I now look back at Scott, he put his glasses back on. I open my mouth to say something, but I was couldn't talk. It was as if somebody had cut off my tongue. I didn't know how I felt. It was between amazed and freaked out.

"Jean? Are you alright?" He whispered frantically.

I was finally able to speak, "I'm fine" my voice cracked.

As I try to sit up, I felt a horrible pain on my head. "Careful, I think you hit your head" Scott said letting go of me.

"How-" I didn't know how to ask him "How did you do that thing with your eyes to stop the van?"

"What are you talking about Jean, the only thing I did was pull you away so the car wouldn't hit you"

"Yes you did something, something red came out of your eyes, like lasers, and cut the van in half"

"Don't move" somebody instructed us.

"Get Sam out of the car!" somebody yelled.

Ambulance and police cars started coming. People were surrounding us.

"How did you do that?" I insisted. We were taken inside an ambulance car.

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered loudly.

"But-"

"Jean, Please?" He pleaded me to stop talking about it. After I came out, I was going to ask him and he was going to give me answers. I needed to know what happened.

I sat on a hospital bed as I waited for a doctor to come. Sam, the guy who was in the van, was in the bed next to me. Usually the person who gets hit by a car looks worse then the person who is driving the car, but in this case it was the opposite. He had a big cut on his right cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jean" he stared at me anxiously.

"It's okay I promise, It looks like I was the one who hit you"

"How did you get out of the way?"

"Scott saved me"

"Summers? But he-" Sam was cut short as Scott came in.

"Hey Scott, I'm really sorry I didn't mean-" Scott cut him off again.

"Don't worry about it" he said reassuringly

He looked over at me, "How's your head?"

"I feel as if someone hit my head with a hammer." Just then someone came.

"Hello, ye must be Jean, I'm Dr. MacTaggart, but ye can call me Moira if ye like" This must have been Scott's foster mom. She spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. She looked around her mid-40's, had short auburn hair and was probably an inch shorter than me.

"Ye waur very lucky to have survived that crash," She said while examining my head.

"If Scott wasn't there, I've might not have been so lucky" I looked over to Scott.

"Aye, well..." She looked down at her papers, "Ye can go see yer father if ye want"

"Can I go back to school?"

"Ah think it'd be best if ye stayed home an' rested" She suggested

I nodded my head and got off the hospital bed. Dr. MacTaggart went to check on Sam.

I walked over to Scott, "Can I talk to you for a sec in private?"

"Sure"

"I want to know what happened when the van almost crashed me, what did you do?"

"I grabbed you and pulled you away"

"Yes I know you did, but you also did something else"

"What are you talking about Jean?"

"The van was torn in half by you!"

"Jean you hit your head pretty hard, so maybe you were hallucinating"

"I know what I saw!" I said angrily, I was starting to get impatient and I wanted answers.

"What exactly was that?"

"You took of your glasses and some red lasers came out. Those red lasers tore the van in half"

I could see that he was also getting angry. "Well nobody would believe you if you told them!"

"I wasn't going to tell anybody, I just want some answers"

"I-" He sighed "Can't you just thank me and pretend it never happened?"

"Thank You" I said quickly, "But I still want to know what happened and I'm going to find out"

"Good luck with that," He responded sarcastically as he started to leave.

"Why did you save me?" I yelled after him.

He turned back "I don't know" he said so low that I could barely hear him.

It seemed that half the school was in the waiting room when I entered.

"Jean's here!" someone called.

John got up from his chair and gave me a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're okay" he whispered.

Warren, Kitty and Alison came up to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Are you okay?", "Did you get hurt too badly?", "How's Sam?", "Who saved you?".

John pulled me away and told them that I needed to go home and rest. John saves the day again...

"Um..., you might have to talk to your mom later on tonight" he said guiltily.

"What? Dad! Why did you tell her? Do you know how much times I'm going to have to say that I'm fine and that it won't ever happen again?", I sighed. I now have to things on my mind, calling my mom and Scott. I found out that Scott's eyes aren't brown or blue, but red like blazing fire.

* * *

Thanks you guys for reviewing my first story!!! Virtual kisses and hugs for you both! :D

sorry i'm talking so long it's just that i didn't think people would actually read so i only wrote down the three chapters, but i'm now writing the 4th. So guys please be patient! plus i have a lot of projects to do for school so it might slow me down....


	4. Chapter 4: Mood Swings

Chapter 4 Mood Swings

Ever since the accident happened, school has been pretty crazy. Actually I think I'm the one going crazy! With everybody suffocating me at lunch to ask me questions. And they keep on asking me the same questions too! It's getting so annoying! Oh, and I forgot about Sam too. Sam has been following around like a bee! He keeps on begging for my forgiveness after I've given it to him for a million times. He also wants to do everything for me and vowed to be my slave for life. I insist that I don't need his help, but he does anyway. UGH! You want to know what's worse? Scott isn't talking to me anymore! Well I know we had an argument but it's been weeks! It's like I don't exist. When he sits next to me in Biology, he doesn't even look my way and sits as far away as possible, just like the first day. Well at least the first day he didn't ignore me completely, he only gave me cold looks.

Great, another day in Biology class with Scott Summers, who has been ignoring me for the past few weeks. I sit down at my normal seat and look over at Scott; he's looking out the window. When he turns back, I quickly turn the other way. Screw this! I am going to make him talk to me again! I turn to him.

"Hi!" I say in my friendliest voice, but he just stares at me (well I least I think he is, you can't really tell with his glasses) and turns away.

I'm not going to give up that easily! "So what did you get on your Biology quiz?"

He stares at me for a few minutes and sighs "I got 97%" He finally said something!

"You know it was nice to hear you voice again, you haven't talked to me in so long!" I say, but he just shakes his head and turns away again.

"Are you still mad at me about the other day?" I ask looking down at my textbook

"No" he says

"Then what's wrong? Why don't you talk to me anymore? I thought you were my friend" I look up at him.

"You thought I was your friend?" he asks surprised.

"Umm… Yes, I mean aren't you?"

"No, I'm not your friend"

"Oh…" I turn away hurt, I actually did think he was my friend at some point. Maybe I should have taken a hint the first day I came here. From now on I would keep my distance from Scott, as I can see he doesn't really like my around.

It's been a week since the last time we talked and it's been going well. I'm actually getting good at ignoring him myself, it's like there's no one beside me.

"Hello Jean!" a friendly voice greeted me, it was Scott taking his normal seat in Biology. I was surprised beyond belief; I thought he said we weren't friends.

"Uh… Hey Scott"

"You sound a little shocked"

"Well of course I sound shocked, I am shocked. I thought we weren't friends"

"Yeah, that didn't really work out for me"

"What?"

"It's not that I don't want to be friends with you, Jean, it's just that I can't"

"Why not? It's not that difficult to be friends with me"

"It's not you, it's me. Even though you don't know it, I'm too dangerous for you."

"Too dangerous for me?"

"I can't tell you why"

"Is it because of those red lasers that come out of your eyes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

"Quiet down! I do want to be your friend, but I'm just advising you that I'm dangerous and not a very good person for you to be around with."

"I don't care if your dangerous Scott, I just want to be your friend"

He smiled his gorgeous smile, "From now on I, Scott Summers, promise to really be Jean Grey's friend"

The rest of the period we talked as real friends do. I was happy now, I was starting to feel miserable not talking to Scott. I love talking to Scott; it's so easy to talk to him. He's not like everybody else in this school.

"Hey Jean!" I turned around, it was Warren.

"Hey" I smile at him.

"So… I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" I looked at me with his baby-blue eyes. I felt sorry for him, but I really didn't want to go to the dance. I needed to figure out some stuff first.

"Sorry Warren, I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have to go to Seattle that Saturday"

"Can't you go another Saturday?"

I bit my lip, "Sorry."

"Why don't you ask Alison?, I hear she really wants you to ask her" I suggested.

His face lit up, "You're right , I will ask her then" he smiled "Thanks Jeanie!" UGH, I hate when people call me that, but I'll let it pass for now.

The rest of the week went nicely, Scott always made my day.

There he was at his normal lunch table with his four strange friends. I went to go buy my lunch "Hey" I jumped and turned around.

"Scott! You scared me!" I jokingly hit him. He gave me his famous beautiful smile, but then he frowned (But he still looked gorgeous!)

"I have to talk to you"

Uh-Oh. "What's up?"

"We can't be friends anymore" What?

I started getting angry. "Are you PMSing or something? First you tell we can't be friends, then you tell me we can and now we can't?" I bursted out

" Jean, calm down! I realized that even if we tried to be friends it will never work"

I grinded my teeth, "Why?"

"Because I will never be able to be honest with you, I will always have to make up excuses and I can't live like that Jean" He looked down.

"I really wish we could be friends, but it doesn't seem possible."

"Well, you're a little too late Scott, I can't just stop being friends with you"

"I was afraid you would become too attached to me"

"Maybe if you would have let the van hit you wouldn't be in all this trouble"

"Jean, don't say that. I really do like you… it's just too complicated"

I nodded, "Umm… I gotta go" I turned back "Bye Scott"

"Good-bye Jean" I felt so hurt, Scott was my only true friend since I came to forks and now he was gone.

I sighed, another day of school is finally over. I get into my truck and start the engine, but as I start to drive I see a car in front of me, blocking my way. It's Scott's car. Damn it…

He was waiting for the other four Xavier kids to get in the car. A line up of cars was starting to form behind me. I then hear a knock on my window, it was Sam. I pull it down "Hey Sam"

"Hey Jean, I just came here to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my date for the dance?" Oh lord…

"I'm going to Seattle that day, sorry"

"So you're really going huh? I thought you just made that up so you wouldn't hurt Warren's feelings"

Did he really think that? I would rather go with Warren than him. "Well I am actually going" I said with no patience "Bye Sam" I rolled up my window, but Sam kept on knocking on it. Finally, Scott starting driving and I took the chance to go too.

I look at Scott's window and see him laughing. Did he stay like that on purpose? Did he know that Sam was going to ask me to the dance? I glared at him, but I doubt he saw it. I really felt like sticking out my middle finger at him…

* * *

Iced-Tea-XD: You an awesome person! I love deadpool for the same reason too, and because he's hilarious

Thanks guys for being patient, I will try to put up more chapters as soon as possible…


	5. Chapter 5: Blood

Chapter 5: Blood

School has been pretty uneventful for the past week. Warren did ask Alison to the dance and she said yes and Kitty is going with Bobby. Alison and Kitty wanted me to come, but I told them my Seattle story.

I sat at the same lunch table I sat at every day, with Kitty, Alison and Warren. "I can't wait till Saturday!" Kitty said in an excited voice.

"I can't wait to see all the cute boys this Saturday" Alison said

"What time do we meet?" asked Kitty.

"9:00 am at the store" said Warren.

"What department store?" I asked

"It's really close to the school; it's called 'Worthington's. It's like a Macy's, but only for Forks. '" Warren smiled.

"It's his dad's store, hence the name" Kitty informed me.

"Are you coming, Jean?" asked Alison

"Yeah, I want to meet these so-called cute boys" I laughed

"Jean, trust me they are gorgeous!"

We kept on talking about the trip, while I went to throw my food away. I looked over at Scott's table and saw all of them except Scott. I looked over at another table close to them and saw Scott sitting there alone. Our eyes meet and he smiled at me (that perfect smile!). I gave him an angry glare and looked away. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. What does he want now? I started walking a little faster to my table, but he catches up to me.

"What do you want, Scott?" I said harshly.

"I just want to talk to you"

"I thought you said that we can't be friends"

"I know, we shouldn't be. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, so I gave up"

"So are going to try to convince me to be your friend again?"

"Yes"

"Well you're too late for that" I started walking away.

"No, wait" he grabbed my arm, "Come sit with me"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I want to talk to you"

"But we're not friends, remember?"

"We can be if you want to be"

"Scott, I truly want to be your friend, but what if the next day you tell me again that we can't"

"I promise I won't do it again, I've decided to stay your friend no matter what happens"

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I say something, I stick to it. No matter what"

I looked at him for a few minutes. I guess I could give him another chance; anyways I did miss talking to him. I smiled "Ok, I'll be your friend"

He smiled; "Come sit with me" I followed him to his table. I felt so comfortable with him, we could talk about everything. Well except for certain things.

I went into Biology and didn't see Scott where he usually sat. Was he ditching class? I went to take my seat. Today we were going to do blood tests. Maybe I should've ditched too. I hate the sight of blood, it make me faint. I know I'm such a wimp, but I really can't stand it. Ugh, and the smell too.

Blood. It was everywhere. On everybody's finger. I closed my eyes; I was starting to get faint. "Jean, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked at the teacher; he looked blurry.

"No…" I answered in a quiet voice

"Are you faint at the sight of blood?"

"Yes…'

He then turned to the class, "Could someone please take Jean to the nurse?"

"I'll take her," It was Warren's voice.

I almost didn't make it out of the classroom; Warren had to help me walk.

"Warren, please let's stop here" I pleaded

"Sure" he helped me sit down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, it was going away.

"What happened to her?" it wasn't Warren's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Scott coming towards us.

"Scott?" I asked almost not being able to talk.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

"Did you know I faint at the sight of blood?"

He sighed, "Maybe I should take you to the nurse"

"Well, I was going to-" Warren said

"It's okay you can go back to class if you want, I'll take her" Scott interrupted

"But, I was suppose-" Warren didn't finish his sentence. Scott had already scoped me up I his arms and left.

"Yes?" the nurse said, but then she looked at me "Biology blood test?" Scott nodded.

"There's always one" she continued, and then she checked to see if I was alright and then gave a glass of water.

As I was getting up, I saw Warren help another girl get in the nurse's office. "Here's another one" nurse said as she came in.

After Warren helped the girl to the bed, he came to me "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little woozy, but it's better than before"

"Are you going back to class?"

"Actually I think you should go home and rest, Jean" Scott interrupted

"Umm…Yeah I think I should go home too" I really didn't want to back to class with all those bloody fingers there for me to see.

"Ma'am, I'll be taking Jean home, she doesn't think she'll make through the rest of the day" he said to the nurse.

"That's fine, just take this note and show it to the teachers of 3rd and 4th period on Monday" She handed me a paper.

"Thanks Miss"

"No problem"

I turned to Warren, "I'll see tomorrow then"

"Ok, bye Jean, hope you feel better"

It was raining again, of that isn't a surprise in a place like Forks. "You don't have to take me home, Scott. I'm capable of driving myself home"

"Jean, you can barely walk. It's ok, really; I'll make Megan to take your truck home"

"How is she supposed to take it home without the keys?"

"I'll leave the keys in the ignition"

"What if someone tries to steal my car?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You really think someone is going to want to steal that?"

"Hey, don't insult THE truck" He smiled and took my arm to help me walk.

"Really Scott, I can drive myself home!" I insisted

"Don't be ridiculous, Jean"

We finally got to his car. It was a shiny silver Volvo, it would make my truck look like a piece of crap. He opened the door for me and helped me get in. I would have tried o fight him to let me go, but I really didn't have the strength at that moment. Instead I went along with it and strapped on my seat belt. Then he got in and started the engine.

Although he didn't start driving for a while, because he was staring at me. Since I can't see his eyes, his mouth if the only way to tell his emotions at the moment. But right now, his mouth was just a firm line and I have no idea if this means he's angry or happy. After another long moment "Do you want me to put some music on?" he asked.

"Sure" I said after a moment. He took out his CD case from behind my seat and took out a CD. His put it on and pressed play. At the moment I heard it, I knew what song it was. It recognize the unique voice of the lead singer Morrissey. It's from the 80's indie band, The Smiths. I love The Smiths!

"You like The Smiths too?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "I knew I wasn't the only one"

I started singing the lyrics, "_Driving in your car_" I smiled, "_Oh, please don't drop me home. Because it's not my home, it's their home and I'm welcome no more_"

He continued for me, "_And if a double-decker bus crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_." He had a lovely voice.

I looked out the window and it was raining harder now. I also didn't realize that Scott started driving. "So when did you start liking the Smiths?" I asked

"When I was at the orphanage, I had a friend named Curtis. He kept on telling me about this great band called The Smiths and I finally decided to listen to them. He was right, they are great. Then one day, an elderly woman decided to adopt him. When he was leaving, he gave his Smiths CD collection."

"You were in an orphanage?"

"For almost 10 years"

"So you're parents died?"

"Yeah" He stared at the road now.

"Sorry for asking" I apologized

"It's okay" He looked at me again, "I was six years old when my parents died"

"My dad was a pilot and we had our own plane. One day, dad decided to take somewhere on his new plane…" he stopped for a moment, as if he were editing. Was he trying to hide something? "Something went wrong with the plane and it was going to crash down. My parents fastened the only two parachutes on my little brother and me. I didn't want to leave them there, but they pushed us off the plane, but my parachute caught fire. When I landed, I struck my head and then I don't remembered what happened after. I woke up in the hospital after a long time; the doctors said the fall caused some brain damage. I was then put in an orphanage. I never heard or found my brother again."

None of us talked for a long time. I felt so sorry for Scott. He had such a sad past. His parents dies and he doesn't even know what happened to his brother. Maybe that's why he always tries to stay away from everybody.

"Well, you got parents now right?" I said trying to sound optimistic

"Yeah, Charles and Moira have always been there for me; they are the closest thing to parents to me"

"What was your brother's name?"

"Alexander, Alex for short" He smiled, "Let's stop talking about me now and let's talk about you"

"What's there to talk about? I have an older sister and parents who are divorced"

"What's your sister's name?"

"Sarah. She's nineteen and has an idiot boyfriend"

"What wrong with the 'idiot boyfriend'?"

"He is such a jerk and thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's rich" I gave an angry sigh, "You know what's even worse? My sister lets him treat her like crap!"

"Why is she still with him?"

"She thinks she loves him"

"What do your parents say?"

"My dad hates the guy and keeps on telling her to leave him. My mom on the other hand, is on Sarah's side and thinks Joey will change"

"Joey?"

"I know right! It doesn't suit him at all" We laughed. He stared at me again for a longer moment this time. He then touched my hair and for some reason that made me blush.

"Are you a blonde?" he asked curiously

"What do you mean if I'm a blonde?"

"Well, with these red glasses I'm basically color blind. So I only the colors of some things, otherwise people have to tell me"

"Oh… Why do you think I'm a blond though?"

"Because Alison said that she's a strawberry blonde and your hair color is similar to hers, so I suspected that maybe you had the same hair color"

"For your information, I'm a real redhead"

"You're a ginger?"

"Yup and almost everybody in my mom's part of the family is too"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Guess"

"Sea blue?"

I shook my head, "More like emerald green"

"It's because Peter's eye color looks like yours too and he told me their blue" He sighed, "Being color blind is a pain"

"Do you always have to wear those glasses?"

"Yeah, or else those red lasers, as you call them, could make a hole through your head"

"Wow" Those red lasers must be some powerful stuff. "Why can't you stop them?"

"Remember how I told my brain was sort of damaged because of the accident. Well, that affected my control on my… lasers and I can't stop them now"

"How do your glasses stop the lasers?"

"My lasers are actually optic energy beams and the only that absorbs them are ruby quartz, which is what my glasses are made of"

"Are you serious?" There was so much to learn about Scott and his "optic energy beams".

"Yeah" He smiled, "I didn't think you would be so interested on my energy beams"

I smiled, but now I wanted to ask a question I have been dying to ask, "What color are your eyes?"

"Brown like Hershey's milk chocolate" He smiled

"I wish I could see your eyes"

"I wish I could see your eyes too"

"But you can"

"No, all I see is a light red in your eyes" Suddenly I felt the car stop, "We're here"

Oh," I opened the car door, "Thanks for the car ride, Scott"

"Anytime, Jean" He said, "So I guess I'll see you Monday then"

"Wait, Scott" I said as he was closing the door, "Do you want to go to La Push with me and bunch of other people tomorrow?"

"Um…I don't think I can, I gotta go somewhere with Kurt and Peter tomorrow"

"It's okay, we can go next time"

"Yeah" He waved, "Bye Jean"

"Bye Scott" I walked up to my porch and got my keys.

I looked out my room's window and saw my truck being parked in front of my house. A petite pink-haired girl came out and closed the door. Then she started walking down the road. I waited until she was completely out of sight to go get my keys from the ignition. I wondered where they lived; maybe it wasn't that far since she walked. But maybe, like Scott, she had some weird power that could make get home faster…

* * *

If you're wondering what's the song called it's "There's a light that never goes out" by The Smiths. Are there any Smith's lovers here?

btw, hershey chocolate is awesome and beautiful at the same time. i love it (especially cookies 'n' cream)


End file.
